


[podfic] Genus Immortalis

by Dragonfly



Category: Blood Ties, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfly/pseuds/Dragonfly





	[podfic] Genus Immortalis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elmyraemilie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyraemilie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Genus Immortalis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/72991) by [elmyraemilie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyraemilie/pseuds/elmyraemilie). 



Podfic  


Chapters: 1  
Format: MP3  
Length: 00:37:09  
Size: 34 MB  
Download/Stream the [mp3 file](http://www.mojavedragonfly.org/podcasts/Genus%20Immortalis.mp3)


End file.
